High School Life Updated
by Zakiyya
Summary: When Max, Fang, Iggy and Dylan are sent to live with Jeb, things get a little crazy. Iggy has an attitude, Fang wants to do things with Max and Dylan is just kind of there. While at school, they meet a girl named Adrienne. She will change one of their lives forever. Read and Review! This is a reboot of High School Life that I've written, a lot of changes!
1. Chapter 1

**HI GUYS! So this is High School Life, you know, the story I posted like in 2010, 2011; but I just changed things in it.**

 **Fang: More like a lot of things. There were so many mistakes in the first one…it was horrid…**

 **Me: Exactly, plus I wanted to add things, like: detail, different concepts, stuff like that.**

 **Fang: *nods* I understand 100%**

 **Me: Disclaimer, I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE! This will be the ONLY disclaimer, this goes for ALL chapters of High School Life**

 **MPOV**

"Mom, I really don't want to live with him. Why do we have to leave to go to school?" I asked my mother, Dr. Martinez. She stared at me and patted my head.

"Because Max, this is a very good opportunity for you, Fang, Iggy and Dylan," She said. She thinks that Fang, Dylan Iggy and I should go live with Jeb and go to a high school named WaterWay High, in Colorado.

"Plus we already enrolled you in it. You should be happy, it's a nice private school with very amazing Teachers." She finished with a smile as I glare, crossing my arms.

"Jeb is here." My boyfriend, Fang, said. I groaned.

"Max, you guys will be back for Christmas." Mom said as Iggy snorted.

"Please, give me 5 days. I'll be kicked out of that school real quick." Iggy had his eyes closed as he walked out the house with his suit case. Dylan laughed following him. I watch them leave then turned back to my mom.

"Please don't make me go!" I whine, poking my bottom lip out with a pout.

"Good bye Max." She rolled her eyes, smiling softly. I sighed. Fang grabbed my bags and my hand, and lead me out the door. As we walk to the SUV, I glared at Dylan who was sitting in the front seat.

"Move." I barked, opening the door and crossed my arms.

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Jeb said. I ignored him at glared harder at Dylan.

"Now." I growled.

"No, there is plenty of room in the back!" he argued. I was not in the mood to play with him. I grabbed a fist full of his shirt and brought him closer to me.

"Look, get out of the fucking seat before I rip out your heart! I am cramping, I'm moving in to a house full of boys and my jack ass of a father, so, Piss Off!" I threw him out the car. He landed on his hands and knees on the cement. The boys starred at me. I ignore them and get in the front seat, closed the door and put on my seat belt. I pulled out my Galaxy s4 and put in my ear plugs. I go to my music section on my phone, then started listening to _Bring Me to Life by Evanescence_.

(Page Break)

"Jeb can we stop at the next gas station?" I asked, pulling out my head phones.

"No, the gas light isn't even on, so I don't need to stop and I don't plan to stop until we get to the next town." He said keeping his eyes on the road.

"Jeb we need to stop at the next gas station." I stated rolling my eyes. Who does he think he is, telling me 'no'?

"No, we don't." Jeb looked at me for a second, using the 'Don't-argue-with-me-voice.' I turn my body to him in the seat and cross my arms.

"I have to change my pad Jeb." I kept my arms crossed as I raise an eyebrow at him. He blushed as Iggy snickered.

"I think we need to stop." Jeb said clearing his throat. I smirked.

"That's what I thought."

(Page Break)

After I finished using the bathroom, I skipped to Fang, who was looking at candy.

"Want anything?" He asked looking at me slightly. I grabbed a Hershey bar with a smile. He smiled back and grabbed two more. I got us two bags of hot chips, each. For some reason, hot chips and chocolate tasted amazing together.

"I'm paying." I said taking the candy away from Fang, when I walked past him.

"No you're not." Fang re-grabbed his stuff and mine, making his way to the casher.

"But Fang, you always buy stuff for me; I want to buy something for you instead!" I exclaimed, following the taller male. I poke out my bottom lip.

"Am I not allowed to spoil my girlfriend?" I crossed my arms and blushed at my title.

"Well, you are-"

"Then let me spoil her." He smiled gently, giving me the smile that was just for me. He ran his hand though my hair, just the way I liked. With a sigh, I bite my bottom lip then nodded in defeat.

"Fine." I speak softly and hugged Fangs side as he placed the items on the counter for the cashier to ring up.

"That will be $10 even." The cashier said, once he was done scanning the food. Fang paid the guy, grabbed our stuff, then we made our way back to the car. I smiled holding Fangs hand.

"Where did I find such an amazing Guy?" I thought out loud.

"Well, see; it all started when my cages was put next to yours." He said. I giggled. We climbed into the Black Tahoe to third row. Jeb started driving again once everyone was settled in. I snuggled into Fangs arms and started to eat my candy. He put an arm around me and started to eat too. After a while, we finished and just sat in the comfort of each other's arms as we watched the land pass us by.

"Fang?" I say softly, licking my lips.

"Hmm?" He replied just as soft. I look up at him slightly, to watch his adams apple bounce as he swallowed.

"Hi." He grinned and looked down at me slightly. He pressed a kiss to my temple before replying to me.

"Hi."

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm tired."

"Then go to sleep." Fang said kissing my forehead, he pulled me closer.

"Dylan might rape me in my sleep." I say nonchalantly. Dylan, who was in the front seat, turned to glared at me.

"I'd kill him." Fang and Iggy said at the same time. Iggy quickly turned in his seat, from the second row, to look at Fang. Fang smirked at the blind man.

"Jinx! No I said it first!" The yelled in unison again. I sat up, as Fang did. He was getting a little to hype with our friend.

"Boys, this is a small space, keep it down..." Jeb said. Fang rolled his eyes, then leaned back in his seat, crossed his arms with a pout.

"Awww, you're so adorable." I said. He smiled.

"No you're adorable." He leaned over, kissing my nose, as his arm slipped around me again.

"No you are!" I argued smiling. I lean into is arms happily.

"No, you're both ugly!" Iggy said. "You are not adorable; Angel is adorable, you guys are just plain creepy, like Freddy Cougar trying to be Wow Wow Wubbzy!" Iggy finished.

"Looks like someone needs a girlfriend." I cooed cuddling in Fangs arms.

Iggy rolled his eyes and ignored us for the rest of the ride.

 **All righty guys, this is the first Chapter of High school life, I hope you guys like it! I'm rewriting the original, so I will be posting every week! If you have any ideas for a different story, tell me! Also, REVIEW, let me know which High School like you like better. The original, or the 2.0 version.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! So….I got no reviews! I need reviews, I live and breathe for them! Also, I thought I posted this chapter, but I guess I didn't…I'm kind of confused. Anyways, here's the next Chapter!**

 **MPOV**

Today is Sunday, I was currently on my queen sized bed reading a book, Beautiful Creatures to be exact. My wings were out a bit so they could get a breather.

"Knock Knock." Dylan said poking his head through my door. I looked up.

"Breakfast is ready." He said. I nodded and stood. He exited as I went into my bathroom and put on my pj pants. I didn't want to walk about in my short shorts in a house of boys. I brushed my teeth and went down stairs but not before making sure I had on my gold heart diamond necklace Fang gave me for our 3 year anniversary.

When I get to the dining room, I saw Fang sitting in one of the brown chairs. I smiled and sat in his lap, hugged him around his neck.

"Good morning sweetie." He said hugging me back, barring his face in my neck.

"Hi." I say gently, as he pulled back from my neck to look at me. We lean in and pressed our lips together, feeling sparks just like our first kiss. I pulled away, then, looked him over. He wore a black shirt, black pj pants. I smiled, running my fingers through his shoulder length black hair and was about to kiss him again when Jeb walked in with Iggy and our food.

"Fang, Max; please no kissing at the table." Jeb said, putting our plates down, with a sigh, I got in the seat next to Fang. Fang grabbed my hand and smiled at me to tell me that it was alright. I blushed a little; his smile always made me feel all squishy inside and just blows me away.

Dylan walked down, in grey sweats and a shirt. His hair was brushed into a 'man-bun'. Once every one was seated, we all ate in silence. Well, until Jeb decided to speak.

"Oh boys… and Max," I glared "We are going to get school supplies, clothes and other things today." We nodded, then went back to silence, other than the sounds of chewing until Fang spoke up.

"Dude gives me your bacon." He said to Dylan, who sat across from him. Dylan looked up wioth his eyebrows pushed together in disbelief.

"No." He stated.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Stop being a bully." Dylan mumbled, in defeat, giving Fang his bacon. Fang smirked and ate hungrily.

"Ugh, you guys are Pigs." I said watching how they ate.

'And I thought I was bad.' I thought to myself.

"You're no Pocketful of Sunshine either Max." Iggy said with his mouth full. I stood, in disgust.

"I'm, going to take a shower." I said walking to my room.

(Page Break)

"Max, um do you need to go in there?" Jeb said pointing to Victoria's Secret. I smirked.

"Yea, I do." This is pay back for getting me that Skirt! Fang held my hand as we entered. I went straight to the perfume. I picked up a perfume and smelled it. It smelt amazing!

"Fang, smell this." I said turning to him. He grabbed my hand and the bottle and brought it up to his nose. I bush at the warmth of is hand on mine.

"Oh my gosh, this smells amazing! It kind of smells like this Candy," He said. I smiled and sprayed some of the tester on me then grabbed a box of it. He smiled and followed me as I went to the bras. I grabbed a couple then went to the assistant.

"Am I allowed to try these on?" I asked with a polite smile.

"Yes, but no panties." She grinned, I nodded.

"What smells like candy?" Iggy asked coming up behind Fang.

"Told you." Fang said with a victorious smile. I giggled.

"I'm going to go try these on." I said.

"Are you going to model them for me?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Maybe with my shirt on." I said. He sighed. He wants us to go to the next level, but I'm not sure I'm ready.

After I tried on all the bra's I decided to get all 6 of them. I walked to Jeb, fully dressed, to Fangs disappointment, and told him that I was ready.

"This is all." Jeb said taking the bra's from me.

"Yep."

"No underwear?'

"Mom bought me some before we left." He nodded and went to pay for them.

 **FPOV (Fang: Yay)**

I held on to Max's hand as we walked through the food court.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked swinging our arms a little.

"Pizza!" she smiled. I smiled back.

"Fang, why don't you go get 4 XL Pizzas, I'm going to get Wendy's." Jeb said giving me money. I nodded.

"You guys go get the table as well." Jeb said as I walked away. I hear him huff a little then walked away.

"Hello, welcome to Generals Pizza, what would you like?" A girl asked.

"Can I have 4 XL Pizza?"

"Topping?"

"Cheese, meat lovers, special and pepperoni..."

"Anything else?"

"4 larger drinks.

"Ok that will be $41.98." I paid her the leaned against the wall by the pizza place. I closed my eyes for a second when I feel the arms of a certain bird girl, wrap around my waste. I smirk and opened my eyes to look down at my love. She rested her chin on my chest as she looked up at me.

I lean down, wrapping my arms around her, and pressed a kiss to her soft lips. She stood on her tippy toes to kiss me back. I smile to myself. Maybe being normal teenager wouldn't be so bad after all.

 **FINISHED!**

 **Fang: Her fingers started hurting from all that typing.**

 **Iggy: yep yep.**

 **Me: Like it? Hate it? Love it? I won't know until you REVIEW!**

 **~Zak Fang Iggy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people, I hope you guys like this chapter. I got one review from .x , and so I decided to just upload one more chapter today.**

 **Iggy: YAY! Everyone thank Snow for another chapter!**

 **MPOV**

"Max sweetie, wake up." Fang cooed into my ear. I groaned, fluttering my eyes open to look at him. He was dressed in black dress pants, a white button up shirt with a, navy blazer. His hair was still wet from a shower. I smile sleepily.

"Hi Fang." I said. He helped me sit up and kissed my lips softly. I take a moment to look at him and smirk.

"Wow…nice get up. The school has turned you less emo." I tease making him roll is eyes.

"Go get dressed, Jeb is about to take us to school." He said, then ran his hands through my hair. I smile softly, then stood. I grab my khaki skirt with baby blue button up, and a white blazer.

'Hopefully, it won't get dirty.' I thought about my uniform. Fang watched me with interest as I walked into my bathroom to take a shower. Once I was dressed I walked down stairs and saw Fang, Iggy and Dylan eating. I sat next to Fang and kissed his lips and smiled.

"Good morning everyone." I say looking at the men.

"Morning." They said. I ate my eggs and toast and drank my coffee.

Once we were all done eating; we got our stuff together and Jeb drove us to school.

 **(Page Break)**

"Bye guys, I'll see you at 4:05!" Jeb said as he dropped us off.

 **IggyPOV**

I walked in to my math class with Fang and groaned softly. I hated Math; it was stupid, what is the chance that I, a blind man, am going to use a protractor? Never, exactly.

"Hello, you must be Fang, and Iggy." A female voice said.

"Yes." Fang said. I crossed my arms.

"Ok, Iggy, you'll sit next to Adrienne. Fang you will sit next to Rebecca." She said.

'Honestly, a seating chart?' I thought to myself as I spoke up.

"Where is Adrienne?"

"She's right there." The teacher said. How dince can she be? Did she notice the light blue, almost grey, tint to my eyes; or did she just not read the email Jeb, insisted, on sending all my teachers about my 'condition.'

"Well I can't exactly see her, I'm blind." I rolled my eyes as I heard some gasps.

"Oh well Adrienne, why don't you be his escort." She said happily.

"Eww, she shouldn't be his escort, she's a loser." A snotty girl said. I snorted.

"I rather her than you, I don't want a bitch to be my escort." The class snickered.

"You don't even know me!" She argued.

"I know by your attitude that you're a brat, and you think you know everything, but honestly, you don't." I look in her direction.

"Nobody talks to me like that."

"I just did. Now where is Adrienne?"

"I'm here." A soft voice said. I followed her voice and sat at a desk next to her.

"Hi." I said.

"H-Hello." She replied, I could hear a hint of an accent, but I couldn't really tell what it was yet.

"You don't talk much do you?" I ask.

"No, nobody really talks to me."

'Hispanic.' I figure out.

"Why? You seem really cool." I said smiling.

"I'm a loser." I frowned at her statement.

"No you're not, you just got to stick up for yourself, speak up, don't take shit from no one." It was silent.

"I guess you're right," She said. I nodded with a smile.

"So, what is your next class?" She asked

"You tell me." I gave her my schedule.

"You have all classes with me." She said. I could hear the smile in her voice. Maybe this school won't be that bad.

 **Everyone has a change of heart about going to school…well not everyone but Fang and Iggy. I mean, it's not a 100% change but…ok you get what I mean. Anyways, review! Favorite this story and all that. Also, if you guys want to read some original stories of mine, hop on over to FictionPress! I have a new story up called Prom Date, my name on there is Adri2193. REVIEW guys!**

 **Here is a link:(add fictionpress to beginning and a / )** u/810916/


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Hey guys! So I am a very happy person because I got reviews! I love reviews, and everyone who gives them to me! Fang, would you please give them a shout out.**

 **Fang: To Flowersocks2137, thank you, and we are glad you like our OC!**

 **Person4563, thank you! I think Zak is going to update every Sunday, and try to update in the week, like Wednesday so… hopefully this makes your like a tad easier :P**

 **And last but not least, ArtemisOfWattpad lol, thank you!**

 **Thank you for all the reviews you guys! Please keep it up and I will keep up my writing!**

Adrienne POV

Iggy was really nice and funny. Too bad it was the end of the day. I held my books to my chest as Iggy stood next to me waiting for my Papa to pick me up.

"Are you sure you want to wait with me? I could wait by myself." I said softly looking up at the blind boy. His eyes met mine.

'How does he do that?' I wondered to myself as he responded.

"And leave you here by yourself? No way, the way you got picked on today, you need a personal body guard. I dare someone to mess with you." He said as I blushed. Nobody has ever defended me except for my Papa. I fixed the glasses on my face and nodded.

"Ok."

"So who do you live with?" He asked nonchalantly.

"My Papa and Abuela."

"So you're Hispanic?" He asked.

"Uh yeah I am. I'm Mexican and Puerto Rican." I look down with a blush.

"I've been to Mexico. It was fun, well that is until evil robots attacked us." My head snapped up, and my eyes brows went together.

"What?" I asked as he chuckled and held up a hand.

"Nothing never mind, ignore that comment."

"Um, ok then." I mumble as I saw my Papa's car coming.

"Iggy, my Papa's here." I said as he pulled up. He glared at Iggy. Good thing he couldn't see.

"Ok, bye, see … um hear you tomorrow." He half smiled. I giggled.

"Bye, don't forget to do Mr. Matthew homework." He groaned.

"That is what I was trying to do!" he said closing his eyes and put his arm behind his neck.

"You better do it!" I say walking to my Papa's car. A smile played at my lip as I open the door to the car.

"Goodbye Adri!" he said dryly, walking off holding up a peace sign. I rolled my eyes and got in the car. My Papa stared at me but was quiet as we pulled off. I wonder what he was thinking. He's never seen me talk to anyone my age before, let alone a boy. I push my glasses up and smiled to myself.

'A boy!' I suddenly felt butterflies in my belly as I started to feel special.

"Who was that boy?" Papa, finally, asked as we got on the highway. We were on our way to Wal-Mart to get me a new Jacket. We had talked about it before he dropped me off for school.

"Iggy." I blushed and small smiles crept up my face as I said his name.

"Iggy? What type of name- what grade is he in?"

"11th like me."

"Age?"

"He's just turned 17."

"Why is he hanging out with you?" he asked. I raise an eyebrow at the question.

"Papa, he was just waiting with me until you got here and he's new. I was his escort."

"Oh? Why couldn't he find the rooms himself?"

"He's blind."

"What!"

"Yea, he's adopted but he's so sweet and kind and loveable. He's funny and has an amazing smile!" Papa gave me a ' _really_ ' look the turned back to the road. He got quiet again. Taking in everything I just told him.

I sigh. Honestly, was it that hard to believe someone would want to hang out with me…ok, yes it was. I've been the outcast since I came to America, in general. Learning a new language was difficult, then I was always focusing on my grades. My goal is Harvard, which won't be a problem since I have a 4.0 GPA. I was in advance placement, so I didn't have time for friends, or boys for that matter. I didn't really mind much though. I like being alone…well sometimes…sometimes I did pray to God and ask him to send me someone who understood me. Someone who would talk to me and not care that I worked hard, someone who encouraged it. Someone who wasn't family.

We pull up to Walmart, and my Papa parks. I get out and fixed my uniform and glasses. My father waited for me besides the car and smiled at me.

"Eres muy hermosa, mi hija." I blush at his statement. He always told me I was beautiful, but I didn't get it. Even though I say ' _I don't have time for boys_ ,' doesn't mean I don't want a boy to approached me and tell me himself that he thinks I'm beautiful, or pretty. What girl doesn't?

"Gracias Papa." I say softly.

 **(Page Break)**

"So…Iggy…you think he's cute?" My dad asked once we were back in the car. We were back on the highway heading home. I blush at my father.

"I mean…well…he's not ugly." I bite my bottom lip. Iggy was amazingly attractive: his strawberry blonde hair, his height, 6'1, his body, amazingly sculpted, his voice, deep but not creepy deep, his smell, body wash and just his natural scent and his eyes, blue gray! Everything was amazing on Iggy. Not to mention his personality. He's so care free, strong and assertive, something I'm not. I loved it! Just thinking about him made me smile. I giggle making my Papa raise an eyebrow.

"Well…you're too young to date." He stated firmly. I gasped and whipped my head to look at him.

"Papa!" I exclaim. How could he do this to me!

"You are." He shrugged.

"I am not."

"You are, that's final." I crossed my arms and pouted. Meanie.

 **Okie dokie peeps, I've got it done! If you've read the OG High School life, you'd notice that a lot of this was not in this chapter at all. Or in the story in general. I just wanted a chapter about Adrienne, and getting to know her better. Like Flowersocks2137 said in her, or his, comment; he or she normally doesn't like OC's and I think that I wanted to give her a little bit more depth, and I'm going to try to give her more depth over the next chapters, because she is a OC and I want people to like her. I don't want people to dislike her because she is an OC, you know.**

 **Anyways, that's all I have to say about that! Um, if you don't know, I have a Fiction Press, and you can check that out if you want. My name on Fiction Press is Adri2193…and yeah! Review! You know I know reviews, so go ahead and do it, I'd love to see 5 more, or maybe even 10 , because I'm going to start updating every Sunday. That gives you a week to share with your friends, and get them to review. I mean literally, it's right under this :P just do it! Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello…so I got like zero reviews for this last chapter…What's going on? I know people are reading…so…if you're thinking about reviewing, but then you're like 'nah, someone else will do it,' just do it anyways, you can't trust these people now days. ;P**

FangPov

I leaned on the counter and watched as Iggy cooked. He hummed as he did so…and I know the reason why, Iggy has a crush.

"So Iggy, who do you like?" I asked watching the bird kid freeze for a moment, then continued putting things in a pan.

"What do you mean?" he asked, swallowing.

"Don't play dumb Iggy, who's your crush?" I sat up looking at him.

"Um, I don't have one."

"Bull shit. I know you do, because 1st you have been staying after school for at least 30 minutes each day, 2nd, you seem way happier than normal and, 3rd; you said you'd be gone in 5 days. It's been 2 weeks." He rolled his eyes.

"Ok, well there is a girl, but it's no big deal; it's just a crush it will be over in a month."

"It's been 2 weeks." I stated.

"That's not a month." He got the baked fish out the oven and turned off the stove. As the phone rang.

"Iggy, phone." Max yelled. Iggy froze as we looked at each other.

"Fuck!" Iggy almost threw the pan he was holding, but instead he placed it down quickly. I was already out the kitchen as we both ran to the phone. I got there first, of course.

"Hello? This is Iggy's brother Fang."

"Hi, is Iggy not there?" A soft female voice asked.

"Give Me the phone!" Iggy yelled I mushed his face and walked behind the couch.

"So what's your name?" I asked.

"Adrienne…."

"Lovely, Adrienne." I smiled as Iggy yelled 'nooooo'

"So do you have a crush on Iggy?" I hear a speak.

"T-That's none of your concern." She replied. I could tell she was blushing. 'I'll take that as a yes.'

"Well he li-" Iggy punched me and made me fall.

"Hey Adri, what's up girl?" He smiled and walked away.

Stupid blind bi-polar bird kid!

 **Short chapter…but I didn't get any reviews, or a follow, or a favorite so…It is what it is. If you want longer chapter, show me some love! Lol, anyways, if you want to read more stories by me, you can check out my Fiction Press at Adri2193, I'm currently working on a story on there as well.**

 **I will be posting every Sunday, unless something important comes up.**

 **Review! Follow! And Favorite!**


End file.
